I'm Completely Fine (but not without you)
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth tried to get the tears to stop, but she couldn't help it. And it's not that she was sad, but she was so, so mad. Or, the one where Luke breaks up with Annabeth, and she runs into Percy in the hallway right after. AU. Complete.


**A/N: This AU is COMPLETE. If you plan on leaving me a review and asking me to update, you shouldn't read this at all. On my last story (that was also marked as complete in two different places) over half of the reviews were asking me to update. I DO NOT UPDATE COMPLETE STORIES. MAYBE IF YOU ASKED ME TO CONTINUE IT I WOULD CONSIDER IT. In addition, if I keep getting these types of annoying and frustrating reviews, I will consider deleting all of my stories from this site. Thank you for understanding.**

**I filled this prompt for an anon on tumblr. If you need to contact me, my ask box is the best way to do that. The link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or anything else you may recognize. **

_-1222015-_

She promised that she wasn't crying because she was sad. The tears kept falling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks because she was _mad. _She was _so mad. _She just wanted to punch a wall. She wanted to hit her head against something until she couldn't see anything anymore.

It just wasn't _fair. _Why did Luke have to break up with her like _that? _Of course, she had known that he had been cheating on her for a few weeks already, but Annabeth had been denying it for too long. She had already known that they were going to break up.

So why was she hurting so much?

She had dated Luke for almost two years. He was a year older than her, and he was graduating this year. When she had worried about it, he always told her that they would be fine. He had promised that they would make their relationship work even if he did go off to college.

It didn't matter now.

Annabeth swiped angrily at the tears cutting down her face. She bit back her trembling lips and upset sounds.

But what was she supposed to do now? She had been with Luke for _two years. _How was she supposed to do this? She wasn't really sure that she remembered what she used to do when she wasn't going to dinner and to Luke's football games.

As soon as she thought his name again, a horrible sob wracked her body, and she had to stop and lean against the lockers for a second. She had been in her English class when she remembered that she left her paper in his car this morning when he picked her up for school. She had gone to find him to get his car keys, and instead of practicing for football like he was supposed to be doing, he had been sitting in the bleachers with a cheerleader, kissing her like he kissed Annabeth. He hadn't even tried to apologize. Once Annabeth had called him out, they had argued and yelled and _screamed _at each other until Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She had sprinted back to the school building as quickly as possible.

_"__Well maybe I cheated on you because I don't want you anymore! That seems to happen to you a lot, doesn't it? After all, neither of your parents want you anyway, so why should I?"_

It wasn't that he had broken up with her that was making it feel like her heart was about to fall out of her chest. It was what he had _said. _He knew that it would hurt Annabeth, and he still did it on purpose.

Maybe it hurt so much because it was true.

After another few seconds, she breathed in deeply and pushed off of the lockers, turning a corner. She was trying to get to the bathroom before classes were let out. All she needed now was for the whole school to know and—

Suddenly, Annabeth ran into something solid, and she heard a grunt before she started to fall backwards. She didn't even care. Maybe she would hit the ground and black out, and then she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

Unfortunately, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back before she could hit her head.

When she looked up, Percy Jackson was staring down at her. After a second, he grinned.

Annabeth burst into tears.

Percy looked alarmed for a second, but he adjusted well. He pulled her a little closer and let her bury her face in his chest while she cried. One of his hands rubbed circles across her back, and his other hand was gripping her wrist comfortingly.

The thing was, Annabeth didn't even know him. She was in a few classes with him, and they had worked on a few projects together, but that was it. They weren't close by any means, but here Percy was, comforting her as she cried.

Annabeth pulled back after a few minutes and tried to get herself together. Percy was looking down at her softly, and she avoided his eyes. She pushed away from him and tried to walk past him, but Percy didn't let go of her wrist.

"Annabeth," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

The words bubbled to her lips before she could stop them. She said, "Luke's been cheating on me. He broke up with me just now."

Percy looked horrified, and he pushed a curl behind her ear. "Are you okay? We could go find him, and I could hold him while you kick his ass."

She actually laughed. Sure, it was kind of weak, but she had just been dumped—_horribly dumped—_and now some guy was making her laugh by saying stupid things. _Percy _was making her laugh.

And really, she couldn't remember the last time that she had laughed. Her relationship with Luke hadn't exactly been great.

No—it had been _miserable _for the past few weeks. But both of them refused to acknowledge that they weren't working anymore so they just pretended like nothing was wrong.

She took a deep breath, and Percy bent his head closer to hers, leveling his very pretty green eyes directly at her.

His voice was soft when he said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she said immediately, swiping more tears away and praying they would stop. "I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to go home."

"Let me walk you to your car," he said. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and rubbed circles on her skin. Annabeth couldn't remember the last time that someone had touched her like that.

"I didn't drive. Luke picked me up this morning. I was just going to walk," she said.

Percy stared at her. After a second he said, "You're not walking all the way home. That's like a half an hour walk at least."

"So?" She asked, tugging on her arm. He didn't let go.

"So I'm actually headed home now to get my stuff for swim practice. I can drop you off," he said.

"You don't have to—" Annabeth objected.

He interrupted, "Annabeth, I want to."

She stared at him for two seconds, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to give up. She sighed in defeat and nodded along.

He smiled lightly, "Okay, you ready?"

She nodded. She had already grabbed her books and put them back into her locker before heading toward the bathroom. After everyone had cleared out of the hallway, Annabeth had planned on leaving anyway.

"Okay, let's go," he said, tugging gently on her wrist until she fell into step beside him.

They walked through the parking lot in silence, and Percy swung open her door when they got to his Jeep. He didn't ask her any questions, and he seemed happy to hum along to the radio while Annabeth sat in silence and stared out the window.

When they pulled up at her house (Percy knew where she lived after they worked on a few projects together), she grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. She stopped when Percy said, "Annabeth."

"Yeah?" Her voice was wobbly again, and she just wanted to go get in her bed.

"Call me if you need me," he said, staring at her intently. "I'm being serious."

She nodded, "Okay. Thanks for bringing me home."

"Of course. Text me later," he said, lifting his hand and waving slightly.

She nodded and closed the car door behind her. Percy waited until she had walked up the sidewalk and stepped safely into her house before he drove away.

**A/N: If you're planning on leaving a review and asking me to update: don't bother. Thanks for reading.**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
